Content is increasingly being distributed in electronic form to an array of users for use on computing devices. Content may include traditional media such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, and documents. The content may exist in print and/or in electronic form, or may be transformed from print to an electronic form through the use of a scanning device. The Internet, in particular, has facilitated a wide publication of digital content through downloading and displaying of images of content. Additionally, as more content is transformed from print to electronic form, more images of content are becoming available online. In some instances, a page image allows a reader to view a page of content as it would appear in print.
Some users may have computing devices with displays that are sized differently from the display for which an image is originally formatted. Also, some users may wish to view the content in an image in a varyingly-sized window within a display. To accommodate these different viewing preferences, content providers have generated and maintained different versions of the same content to accommodate for various display conditions. However, this approach can be inefficient and costly.